Bloodlines
About Bloodlines Here is where people can post a background on large Bloodlines known throughout Final Chapter. Post the last name as a heading, and go ahead and write about that bloodline below. The description can include names, history, heads, heirs, you name it. You are welcome to add a diagram of the family tree, family symbol, or traditions along with it. *No stealing another's Bloodline. *No stealing the name or titles from another. *No stealing symbols or specific traditions. *Do not criticize or insult someone else's bloodline in any way shape or form. Apex Species - Family current represents the WolvenCat species. Founder of Apex - Bettaaa Apex {BettaWolf} Current Head of the Family - Bettaaa Apex Offspring - Monquista Apex, Ciara Apex Heir to the Head - TBD Relatives - Dark, Stormfire, Sheeba, Kiba, etc. The Current Apex Backstory: The founder of the Apex family was a WolvenCat who had yet lived in Blackpaw Wolf Pack in the time of Free Realms and FeralRealms. The first offspring known of the Apex family were created from a Blood Ritual that Betta had done. She had lived with her offspring, Monquista Apex and Ciara Apex, in the ways of Blackpaw Wolf Pack and now in NightRaid Wolf Pack, her whole bloodline following the tradition and learning the ways of a healer. Traditions: The family has had a unique tradition of following of path of being a healer and fulfilling the wishes of their ancestors. to be added Sullenfang/Pneuma Founder: Lady Offspring: Selena & Duskfire Sel's Children: Kaya Dusk's Children: Noir, Bramble (Dead) Grandbabies: Snow, Crest, AcidRain, Epic, Bruno, Nova, Darkmoon, Roseluck, Blackrose Super Grandbabies: ??? The Sullenfang's were founded by Lady, with Selena as her offspring and Duskfire as an adoption. Lady left the family, changing her last name, as did Duskfire. Lady changed hers to Esdeath, and Dusk changed hers to Pneuma. Both families are growing still, though slowly. Realms - Sanjuro Founder of Realms - Alexrealms aka Blackpaw Founder of Sanjuro - 'Balto Sanjuro [''Edo Period] '''Current Head of the Family - Balto Ryuji Sanjuro Lady of the Family '''- Karmen Sanjuro '''Offspring - Malorey Sanjuro Heir to name - Dakota Zerako Sanjuro Relatives to name - Dani Sanjuro, Eli [Dunno yet], Akai Douleur Sanjuro Backstory: Back in Edo period the name Sanjuro was known widely from Balto's past life before he had died and was reincarnated as a Realms. Sanjuro stands for ancient samurai history in medevial Japan. Sanjuro follow and believe in The Bushido Code that has been handed down by their ancestors. Realms Traditions: As a Realms, you were sworn to take a blood oath at the grave of Dark Paw a little after you were born, and given a name in which ever generation of the Wolf of The First Line you were born into. Your name is determined by the Wolf Naming System handed down by Moonpack. Blackpaw was killed and Midnightpaw had broken away from the tradition, believing in freedom to choose your own beliefs as an individual seeing Moonpack had betrayed him. BloodClaw Founder: Bubblestar Current head of the family: Crookedstar Current mate: No one Father of kits: Foxstar Offspring: Shatteredstar (deceased), Poisonstar (deceased), Streampelt (deceased), Doomstar (deceased), Lavafur (deceased), Blackfeather (deceased), Cinderpelt (deceased), Autumnwhisker, Echowing, and Littlecloud Grandmother to: Fawnleaf, Frostfeather (deceased), Embergaze (deceased), Firethorn (deceased), Appleclaw (Deceased?) Great grandmother to: Brindlepelt, Goldenclaw, Skysoul Great great grandmother to: Copperstripe, Owlpaw, Rainkit Sister to: Swiftstar Heir: Autumnwhisker Short Backstory: Bubblestar founded BloodClaw six years ago, after leaving MountianClan with her sister. Swiftstar founded their territory and made it their home. The family has been spread out in different groups, but now mostly resides in BloodClawClan. Vox Species: Wolf Founders: Quinn & Rhea Vox (mated couple) Current Head of Family: '''Rhea '''Rhea and Quinn's Offspring: '''Neferet, Grenth, Thanatos '''Heir to Name: Karana Vox Rhea's Siblings: Karana & Blake Vox Quinn's Siblings: ''not'' ''revealed'' Kurohomura and Shiroi Hono vvvvv Kurohomura Family vvvvv Founders: AkkitoDeceased and KytoDeceased Offspring: Aaron "Savage" and Night "Niki" to Savage Head Of The Family: Savage Heir: Niki Savage's Offspring: Valt, Storm, Sarin, and Jack Niki's Offspring: None So Far, Relatives: Tirion, Athanasia, Allo, Rin, Athen, Sage, and Rachie Backstory: To Be Added. //Once I get time out of Football or something - Savage// ^^^^^ Kurohomura Family ^^^^^ vvvvv Shiroi Hono Family vvvvv Founders: Kazprobably Deceased and ---Deceased Offspring: Mashu "Matthew/Matt" Matthew's Offspring: None So Far. Realatives: None, Known, Living. Backstory: To Be Added. //Once I get it all from Matthew. - Savage// ^^^^^ Shiroi Hono Family ^^^^^ Both Families Entwined: Savage was born a white wolf in the family of black wolves, being the odd ball, the Shiroi Hono family tried to steal Savage from the Kurohomura family, starting a deadly war. Thus killing off nearly all of the Shiroi Hono family and seperating Savage and Niki from eachother, not knowing if each other were alive or not, until they found each other in Snowhill while Savage was doing to his territory. To Be Added Later. Prism Founders: Hazelstream (deceased) and Firelight (deceased) Hazel x Fire's offspring: Vinestar (status unknown) Vinestar's offspring: Jayta, Doveleap, Ruby. Jayta's offspring: Fallenflame (status unknown), Silentpaw (status unknown). Head of the Family: Jayta Heir: Ruby Relatives: none. (they are all already listed above) Backstory: TBA